


Peeping at Toms

by Brennah_K



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennah_K/pseuds/Brennah_K





	Peeping at Toms

“Come on,” Chloe whispered as she dragged Lana down the hallway to her office. “Shhh.”

“This is ridiculous; Lex is allowed to use my office anytime he wants to. He knows that he doesn’t need to ask my permission.”

“Hush.” Chloe pulled her along faster, then pushed her down the hall beside her office and around the corner toward the store room – whispering harshly. “Just look, right there.”

Chloe covered Lana’s mouth with her hand and practically shoved Lana’s face at a peephole. She could tell the second that Lana saw what she wanted her to by how still Lana was beneath her hand. Leaning into Lana’s ear, Chloe whispered in a deep husky whisper, “See what I mean?”

Lana gulped, nodded slowly, then put her eye back to the peephole. Her mouth practically watered as she watched Lex poised in the office … leaning against the wall with one hand while he stroked himself with the other.

“Hot isn’t it?” Chloe snickered as she heard Lana’s breath speeding up. “It’s a shame Clark’s so shy or we could have some great guy on guy action.”

“Don’t be so crude.” Lana snapped prissily at Chloe. “Clark would never do anything… so.”

“Right.” Chloe smirked, “what are you willing to bet on that?”

“Anything you’d like! I’ve known Clark all my life and he wouldn’t do anything like that. Clark’s just not that type of person who would… you know.”

“Anything? You’re sure? Anything?”

Lips pressed tightly together, Lana nodded angrily despite Chloe’s broadening grin.

“It’s a bet. Just wait here.” Chloe giggled softly as she scampered back around the corner.

When it was apparent that Chloe wasn’t returning quickly, Lana turned back to the peephole. There was now doubt in her mind that she shouldn’t be spying on Lex, but she could almost hear the sound of his fingers lightly grazing the placket of his khaki trousers. As she thought about the sight, Lana’s mouth went dry and she wondered if he was as big as his tented slacks made him appear. Despite Chloe’s disturbing suggestion of ‘guy on guy’ action with Clark, (which was about as ridiculous as any she could think of) Lana could not help flushing with a brief thrill that Lex was so aroused from simply being in her office. Lex had always been so discreet –so careful to flirt with almost everyone but her- that she should have realized that he was keeping his true feelings for her separate and sacred. His obvious adoration for her sent a warm jolt to her stomach and Lana couldn’t wait for Chloe to return to watch him again.

Through the peephole Lana watched Lex guiding his hand sensuously over his groin in slow tantalizing figure eights that pressed his slacks tighter against his growing erection until she could trace its exact width and length beneath the cloth. Watching avidly, she wasn’t even aware of the gusty sigh that escaped her lips as Lex’s hands began to speed up until she heard Chloe’s chuckle behind her.

“Easy Girl, make some room. There’s someone else here to see the show.”

Before she even spun around, Lana realized who Chloe had retrieved.

“Chloe, no. He shouldn’t see this. What are you thinking?”

“Lana? Chloe? What are you doing back here?”

“Well, Lana?” Chloe grinned. “Care to explain what you were just watching? Or, maybe it would be better to just let him see for himself?”

Mutely and angrily, Lana stepped out of his way as Chloe pushed him forward and pulled his shoulder down until he was looking into the peephole.

“Oh my god,” he whispered sharply as he swirled in fury to face them. “How could you? How could you invade his privacy like that?”

Clark’s rant was clearly just building up steam as they heard a soft moan from the room behind them.

“Oohhhh… God.” To Chloe’s great amusement, the sound of Lex’s voice clearly sent shudders down both Lana and Clark’s spines… silencing any other comment they might have made until Lex finished…”Oh, oh God, Clark… I’m going to come.”

Clark’s suddenly half-lidded eyes flew open as he understood what he’d just heard. Spinning back around he almost dove for the peephole to determine whether Lex had heard him fussing. But, it was obvious that Lex had been ignorant of their presence as he crushed the heel of his hand against the base of his cock.

“Clark?” Lana and Clark questioned simultaneously in equal confusion. “He said Clark.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Clark...” Clark murmured softly, “He said my name. Didn’t he?”

“Yep. He did.” Chloe coaxed smiling.

“Do you think…that he’s?” Clark’s blush supplied the words he couldn’t say.

“That’s how I’d read it.”

“Oh god. He…? Lex…?” Clark stared at them for several seconds before he dashed down the hall and around the corner.

It was Lana’s turn to smirk at Chloe, even though she felt so embarrassed to have so badly misread Lex. She would have to tell him in the morning that he would have to get her permission before using her office for anything so personal again.

“See? I told you. Clark’s not that kind of person.” Lana turned back to the peephole in hopes of catching one last glimpse of Lex finishing up. Too late. Lex was already straightening his shirt and retrieving his jacket from the back of her office chair. But, before Lana can turn back to taunt Chloe further about the bet she’d just won, Lex’s head snapped up at a barely audible knock on her office door. A sinking feeling told her that she’d just lost the bet, and Lana was certain who she would see when the door opened.

Lex, however, seemed almost as surprised as Clark seemed to be when he opened the door. As much as she wanted to deny Chloe the pleasure of her win by storming in and disrupting what ever was going to happen, Lana was held in place by the unguarded vulnerability on Clark’s face that was quickly reflected on Lex’s face as he reacted almost instinctively to Clark’s openness.

“Clark? Can I help you?”

“You said my name?” Clark asked in amazement.

“What?

“You said my name.”

“Clark?”

Clark had quietly closed the gap, shutting the door behind him as he did. His voice dropped to an awed whisper.

“When you were…” A fierce red blush alluded to the actions Clark couldn’t bring himself to describe as he repeated, “You said my name… why?”

As if lit by a reflection of Clark’s blush, Lex’s cheeks suffused with a soft rose tent that spread outward – warming even the back of his neck. As if of their own accord, Clark’s fingers lifted to softly graze Lex’s cheek, seeming to read Lex’s response in the heat of his skin.

“Me?”

Past the point of plausible denial, Lex simply nodded, and Clark’s fingers trailed down to pause on his lips, asking again as his eyes searched Lex’s, “Me?”

Whisper-soft, his voice was tinged in awed disbelief.

“Always you, it’s always been…” Lex affirmed or started to before his response was interrupted by Clark’s lips brushing gently over his. Clark’s kiss was at best tentative, obviously terrified, and even to Lana’s eyes awkwardly virginal… but it was enough to stop Lex’s breath for close to three seconds- tensing as Clark pulled away nervously. By the time Clark finished fumbling over Lex’s mouth, Lana was sure that it wouldn’t be too very long before Lex would tire of his Clark fantasies and return to his aloof appreciation of her.

She watched Lex’s reaction to the haphazard kiss, eagerly waiting for his characteristic smirk followed kind of demanding maturely passionate kiss that would put Clark in his place. Instead, Lex cupped his palm to Clark’s trembling cheek, slipped it down to curl around the back of his neck and gently pulled Clark forward until their foreheads met… then very, very slowly, as if whistling down a spring sparrow Lex parted his lips, murmured “you … always”, and offered his ready mouth to Clark’s waiting touch.

Grimacing at the abundant caring in Lex’s gentle movements and tone, Lana whirled away from the peephole to face Chloe’s triumphant gaze.

“I’ve won. Now, pay up!”

“What… what do you want?” Lana asked growing suddenly concerned at Chloe’s wolfish grin.

“Just one more bet, but don’t worry, it’s a win-win thing.”

“What is it?” Lana rasped.

“You’ll take it?”

“What’s the bet?”

“Will you do it?” Chloe challenged with that knowing, infuriating smirk that Lana always wanted to wipe off her face. Chloe knew very well that she was the epitome of good press in Smallville. If you wanted to be noticed and to stay on the front page-- you had to stay in her good graces (and they both knew that Lana wanted to stay in the headlines). Finally, she nodded stiffly.

“Great.” Chloe pressed her palms on both sides of Lana’s head before she could move away, pushed her leg between Lana’s thighs spreading them as she gently forced Lana back against the wall, leaned in, and whispered into Lana’s ears with a throaty rumble: “I bet that I can make you cum twice, before Lex can get Clark over the edge once. Want some of that action?”

Lana’s answer was lost in a gurgling moan when Chloe locked her mouth on the girl’s supple throat.


End file.
